Help You
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: What if the one who help Ichigo against Nnoitra isn't Nelliel but Aizen Sousuke himself? Wait... WHAT! TIME TRAVEL!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. The rightful owner of Bleach is Tite Kubo.**

**Author's Note**: Another new time travel story again, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: To The Past**

Aizen Sousuke snapped open his eyes and stood from his throne abruptly, surprising his two subordinates.

"What's wrong, Aizen-taicho?" Asked his grinning subordinate, Gin.

Aizen narrowed his eyes at the supposedly dead traitorous little snake. So, the forbidden technique had succeed.

Ignoring the question, he immediately searched for the boy who will become his equal in the future with his reiatsu. He found the boy's reiatsu near the Quinto Espada and his Fraccion. Dimly, he could also feel the reiatsu of the Sexta Espada. There were two other reiatsu near that place too, one belonged to the human girl while the other belonged to the former Tres Espada.

Ah, so the boy already managed to defeat Grimmjow and he was engaged in a battle against Nnoitra. Then, it meant that the Soul Reapers will come to Hueco Mundo soon.

Well, time to make a change.

"Seal off all the passages to Hueco Mundo. Do not let anyone from Soul Society or human world enter this realm." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Tousen said before making his way to the control room to activate the kido barrier that will prevent the other to open a garganta to Hueco Mundo.

How he loved that kido barrier. The soul reapers won't be able to open a garganta from Soul Society and Urahara Kisuke also won't be able to open it from the human world, effectively trapping his dearest intruders.

"Come with me, Gin." He said shortly before flash stepping to Ichigo's direction.

"What's this all about, Aizen-taicho? Got bored and wanna play with that interesting kid to kill time?" Gin asked while flash stepping behind him, his grin didn't waver for even a bit.

"Gin… Silence." He said, he wasn't really in the mood to talk, especially not with his subordinate who will soon turn into a traitor. His façade didn't betray a single thing but the gear in his mind was spinning crazily, working to think on many things.

He decided that he will deal with the little snake later. Now that he already knew Gin's true bankai ability, it will be easy to deal with that, whether he fused with the Hogyoku or not.

He contemplated on whether he should annihilate the Soul Society now or not. After all, they were the major reason of Ichigo's involvement with the Vandenreich.

Of course, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni was being on the top ten of his death list. Even in his death, the old fool still managed to make things more difficult for him. How did the captain commander of Soul Society who lasted for a thousand year manage to make a mistake like losing his bankai to the Vandenreich's king? He went senile in his old age or something?

He remembered that he almost face palmed himself when he heard from the new captain commander that the Quincy's king manage to steal the bankai form of Ryujin Jakka from Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni.

Wasn't that just great? Another thing to add to the already powerful Quincy army.

Then, there was the Vandenreich itself. His thought that concerned the Quincy army was mostly like, how many Sterrn Ritters and Soldats that he could take down with this tactic and technique; What's the best counterattack for this Sterrn Ritter; What should be the best for his next move; What tactic should he use and what technique should he execute in order to take down the emperor of the Vandenreich; Could he invite something that will stop the Quincy pendant from taking his bankai instead of just using the hollow pill; Etc. There was just so many simulations about the war with the Quincy army that running in his mind.

Despite all of that, the most important thing that was going on his mind was how to ensure Ichigo's survival against the Vandenreich.

Soul Society and Hueco Mundo can burn and be gone from this universe for all he cared.

The Soul King and his Royal Guards can go fuck themselves.

Just not Ichigo. Not someone that he had always been searching for.

He was finally able to find an equal. There was no way in heaven or hell that he will let anyone take that person from him, especially not a certain monarch who thought that he could end the world in nine days.

"Not in the mood to talk, eh?" Gin's voice broke him out from his musing, he glanced back a little to the grinning face of his subordinate. Without saying a word, he kept flash stepping.

When he arrived, it was to the sight of his dearest future equal being pinned down with his wrist broken by the Quinto.

Aizen's entire body practically glowed white as he unleashed his reiatsu angrily, making everyone near him froze in shock and fear. He directed it to the black haired Arrancar and thrown him away violently from Ichigo with his reiatsu.

No one said anything, too busy gasping for air.

The first one to react was Ichigo when Aizen flash stepped near him and cradled him like he was a baby before softly taking a hold of his broken wrist, surprising the teenager at how gentle the man was handling him.

While Aizen was busy inspecting the damage to his obviously broken wrist, the orange haired teenager found his voice. Summoning all his confusions in a single sentence, he said, "what the fuck, Aizen?"

The orange haired boy came all the way from the human world to this sandy place to rescue his friend who was kidnapped, battling the minions one after another, only to have the mastermind himself appeared before him and rescued him. Then, the said mastermind began cradling him like he was some kind of a baby.

Seriously, what the fuck?

Instead of answering, the brown haired man murmured softly, "how about a little sleep, my dear? You must be very tired."

"Wha…" Before he even finished forming the word, a hand clamped down upon his eyes and he instantly fell asleep.

When the orange haired boy became limp on his arm and snored softly, he gently picked up the boy in a bridal style, smiling fondly at the peaceful expression on Ichigo's face.

In the time that he spent with the boy in the future, it was rare to see such a peaceful expression on the orange haired male. His sleep was always plagued by a nightmare, always trashing and moaning in almost every little sleeps that he could take in the war.

Well, the future was just a past now.

Everything will not going to be the same again.

"Gin, escort miss Inoue back to her room. Ulquiorra will be there to guard her shortly. Then, bring Stark with you to collect the rest of our guests. Do not harm them in any way and treat those with injuries."

"Yare yare, taicho… That's quite a long command you gave." The silver haired man said in his usual playful tone, even though he also looked quite shaken up because of the unexpected reaitsu leashing.

"Gin…"

"Hai… Hai… Taicho. I'll do it immediately." Said the former third division captain before walking to the human girl.

Inoue Orihime's face looked thorn at between running to heal his friend or just stay there quietly. She wanted nothing more than to heal her unconscious friend but didn't quite dare since it seemed that the devil himself was there, holding her dearest friend.

So, she just stood there, looking helplessly at her unconscious friend who was in the hold of none other than the lord of Hueco Mundo himself.

While the girl stood quietly, the little Arrancar clinging on her feet started sobbing loudly and said in between her sobs, "Itsygo… Pwease, pwease don't hurt Itsygo… Aizen-sama."

Ah, the former Tres Espada, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. One of the few survivors in Hueco Mundo, despite still being in her child form.

He looked at the childlike Arrancar for a moment before he started speaking in his usual polite and soft tone, "You are Nelliel, correct? Do not worry, I will not bring any harm to Kurosaki Ichigo."

That single sentence sent a visible relief to both of the little Arrancar and the human girl face respectively.

"In the mean time, why don't you bring Nelliel as well to accompany miss Inoue, Gin?" He spoke softly

Gin just nodded before taking a hold of Inoue's hand and Nel's small hand. Then, he disappeared in a flash step.

After Gin left with the human girl and the former third Espada, he glanced to his current fifth Espada who was struggling to get up while his Fraccion tried to help him.

He sighed to himself. Was the Espada that he so painstakingly gathered really that weak? Nnoitra was supposed to have the best Hierro yet he was injured with just his angry reiatsu leashing.

He deserved it though. In fact, it was too light. Aizen was considering whether he should unleash his reiatsu again or not. This time, he might crack a bone or two.

Then, deciding that the fifth Espada wasn't worthy of his precious time, he spoke coldly to the Fraccion, "Return to your tower and do not come out until further notice."

Aizen might laugh out loud at the way the Fraccion's face turned into a ghostly white when the blonde haired Arrancar was being addressed by him if it wasn't for him who needed to keep up a reputation.

The Fraccion nodded frantically and quickly helped his master to stand up. They bowed to him before both of the fifth Espada and his Fraccion bolted out from that place with a Sonido.

That left him with one sleeping human boy and one unconscious Espada.

Apparently, Grimmjow went out cold after he unleashed his reiatsu.

He looked to the unconscious form of his Sexta Espada and frowned a little.

He still couldn't believe that out of all Espada, the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, will be the one who survive until the end.

He could still understand if it was either Starrk or Ulquiorra, but Grimmjow? He could never imagine that, not even in his wildest dream.

Who would've thought that his rebellious Sexta Espada will make a coming back in the future, not as an enemy for Ichigo but as one of his strongest ally in facing the Vandenreich.

Perhaps, he should pay more attention to his Sexta Espada this time.

After all, Grimmjow had proved himself to be the last Espada standing.

Hallibel was captured by the Vandenreich while Nelliel was still in her child form, not much of a help.

At least, Szayel was still alive now, he could demand the Octava to return Nelliel to her original form as the former Tres.

He quickly flash stepped to his room in Los Noches, commanding a few Arrancars that he met along the way to help Grimmjow to the medical room.

Grimmjow did such a good job at skewering the Vandenreich members left and right in the future. For that, maybe he should give the Sexta a reward.

After a continuation of flash steps, he finally arrived at his room.

He sighed and put the sleeping boy in the middle of his large white bed. He healed all the injuries that the boy got from his fight with his healing Kido before covering the boy up with a blanket.

Then, he pulled up a chair and sat near the bed, waiting for Ichigo to wake up. Closing his eyes as he waited.

He came back with a single purpose and he intended to fulfill it.

That's right. He came back all the way from the future to the past for a single purpose. After all, life held no meaning when there was no purpose. He wouldn't let the purpose of his life get taken away from him, at all costs. He opened his eyes and looked up to the sleeping boy. Kurosaki Ichigo, his purpose.

_To help you… _

_I used a forbidden technique and came all the way from the future to this time and place just to help you, Ichigo…_

_So, for the sake of the both of us, don't make this more difficult than it already was, okay?_

Then, he chuckled to himself, as if he heard an answer given from the sleeping boy.

No, the boy wasn't going to make it any easier for him at all. In fact, it seemed that he will make it even more difficult for him. And strangely, he was looking forward to it.

Then, a pair of soft brown eyes snapped opened, meeting with his own sharp brown eyes.

A scream of surprise echoed through out the entire Los Noches.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like it? Don't like it? Tell me with your review! Also, don't forget to check the poll in my profile! Tell me which story should I write next. Thank you and see you in the next chapter.


End file.
